1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulator crating which is suitable for transportation of various insulators and can conduct fixation on the spot, as they are and can easily be decrated after fixation, by minimizing the chance of damaging the insulators.
2. Related Art Statement
In the transportation of connecting-type suspension insulators, longrod insulators, various bushings or the like, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model laid open No. 58-52145, the insulators have hitherto been transported by surrounding the entire insulator comprised of: an outer periphery of the insulator, the metal fitting thereof and the like, with, for example, timbers to form a small-unit insulator crating and then piling a plurality of such small unit insulator cartings upon one another.
In the conventional insulator crating as mentioned above, the insulator is protected by covering the entire insulator inclusive of the metal fitting, with the timber in box-like form in order to prevent damage of insulator during the transportation. Therefore, when the insulator is fixed on the spot after transportation, it is necessary to decrate the entire crating for taking the insulator off of the crating and conducting fixation of the insulator at a bare state.
For example, in order to fixate the insulator on a power transmission tower, transformer or the like for outdoor use, or to connect the insulator to another insulator or equipment, the crating is first decrated on the ground, and thereafter hung with a rope and transported to a given position. As a result, the insulator is apt to be damaged due to collision with the tower or other equipment and, in extreme cases, the insulator may be broken.
In order to prevent these problems, it is required to wind a previously provided protective member such as blanket, quilting or the like around the surface of the insulator before fixation of the insulator. In this case, attachment and detachment of the protective member require much labor.
Moreover, since conventional crating protects the insulator by covering the entire insulator with timbers or the like in box form, significant amount of labor is required for decrating.